


I stand behind Karkat Vantas

by Deadlybeautyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossing timelines?, Doomed Timeline, Kinda suffkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlybeautyblue/pseuds/Deadlybeautyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi dreams of a different timeline, but she doesn't like what she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that's been running around in my head forever and I'm only writing it now. Enjoy this super short intro.

Feferi awoke in the very first minutes of the night. She'd had the strangest dream. Shivering on the horn pile, she cast her mind back, the warm presence of Sollux grounding her. How had it started again? Something about the culling of a mutant blood.


	2. The dream begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter soon, I just got off school and can write more.

She'd been sitting in the balcony of the arena that cullings were overseen in. She was acting as empress today and it was so boring. All she had to do was watch the culling and say some lines once this mutant was dead. The said mutant was named Karkat Vantas. He wore a simple outfit of a black tee emblazoned with a symbol much like the irons he would be clasped in, and jeans. He had nubby little horns, nestled in messy black hair. The lead legislacerator said simply, "Any last words, scum?"   
"Yes." He turned to the standing row of condemned trolls. They were a unique group, ranging from mutant blood red to that cheating sea-dweller, Eridan, who I once deigned to call my moirail. Karkat looked at the rust blood accused of destroying a sacred temple.   
"Aradia Megedo. Don't be afraid. You are more important to our survival than we know what to do with, so stand tall. There is nothing you can't achieve. You are a timeless friend."


End file.
